


Coming Out

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico's coming out to people
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I love this
> 
> also your guy's comments make me really really happy like I read ALL of them, even if I don't reply.

"No! Percy! You don't understand!" Nico exclaimed, "I have to go." he protested, following Percy around the camp, trying to annoy the elder demigod into agreeing. 

"What is so special about next weekend? Why can't you go to the city the week after?"

Nico huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "There's no specific reason… I just want to go…" he lied, shuffling his feet. Nico was hoping that Percy wouldn't be too curious. 

"Then you can go the week after." Percy said firmly, "And I'll chaperone."

Nico immediately felt his heart sink, "No! Wait, Percy, _please_. There's a parade that I really want to go to. It's this weekend"

"Parade? Why would there be parades in June?"

Nico looked down, biting his lip, "Annabeth is right, you really do have seaweed for brains" he whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm gay, Percy."

Percy stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face Nico, "Gay?" he asked quietly, "but you don't look-"

"Perseus Jackson if you say that I don't look gay, I'll reunite you with my father" Nico hissed, taking a step back, ready to run from Percy if this took a turn for the worse. 

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's okay, you know. That you're gay. It doesn't change anything." Percy reassured, "It takes a lot of guts to come out, and I'm really proud of you" 

Nico tensed instinctively when Percy pulled him into a hug, "I'll be waiting by the tree at 9 am, don't be late"

Nico's smile had never been wider. 

\------

"Oh my god, look at him" Nico heard Hazel whisper to Piper from where they were walking towards the lava wall. His eyes immediately darted to a Charles Beckendorf, a shirtless Charles Beckendorf. 

"Hot damn" He heard Piper reply, both girls unashamedly staring at the son of Hephaestus, with his giant arms and toned chest and- your gay is showing, Nico. 

Nico hummed, "He should really keep his shirt off all the time" he said absentmindedly, still staring as both girls whipped their heads towards him. 

"Nico?"

"Did you just say that?"

Nico stopped for a moment, his eyes widening a but, but he didn't see any malice in either girl's eyes, so he just nodded quietly, "What? He's really hot" Nico mumbled, blushing and looking down. 

Hazel laughed and hugged Nico tight, "I love you, Nico" she whispered, the words meant just for him. For the very first time, he believed them, and he meant it when he said "I love you too."

\------

"Nico, what's the matter?" Leo asked softly, nudging his friend's shoulder from his place next to him. "You've been acting weird since last night."

"It- It's nothing."

"It's not _nothing_ , Nico! You aren't eating, and you're not sleeping! Just tell me what's going on!"

Nico whimpered and looked down. Okay, this was happening. "You know last night, at the campfire? Percy was singing to Annabeth and-"

Leo's eyes widened, "You have a crush on Annabeth" he whispered, eyes darting from the daughter of Athena to the son of Hades and back again. 

Nico only shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands to try and stop them from shaking. 

"Oh." Leo said dumbly, looking back at Percy. "It's him, isn't it?"

With Nico's tiny nod of acknowledgement, Leo sighed softly, gently taking Nico's hands from where they were scratching angry red lines on his neck. "Don't hurt yourself, Nico. It's okay." Leo reassured, running his thumb over the back of Nico's hands. 

Nico visibly relaxed at that, slumping forward, "I'm glad I told you." he whispered quietly, accepting Leo's hug

\------

Jason was never meant to find out. Especially not while in the midst of battle with the goddamed god of love. "Tell him. Tell him the true reason you fled camp half-blood" Cupid said, his voice scratchy as his invisible form floated around them, taunting Nico. 

"What does he want from you!?" Jason asked loudly, dodging yet another arrow that appeared out of nowhere. 

Nico only growled lowly, "I left camp half-blood because of love, okay??" he called out to the invisible god, his jaw clenched tight. "But that's not why I'm staying away, you despicable creature"

The arrows stopped. Jason stared at him. "Ah-ah, be more specific, young half-blood" Cupid taunted, making Nico growl lowly, 

"Shut the fuck up" he hissed, "Just give us the staff."

Cupid's chilling laugh could be heard behind them, "Oh, come on, Nico Di Angelo, admit it to yourself. Say it out loud."

Nico's responding growl was even louder as he glanced back at Jason, apology written all over his face. "Percy Jackson." he whispered, and he heard the audible gasp from Jason. "I left because I had a crush on Percy Jackson. That's over now. Done with. I don't like him anymore."

Nico could feel Cupid's grin. "Ahhh, and the truth is out." He said, laughter filling his voice. A crack filled the air and a staff appeared, clattering to the ground, "Take it. You've beaten me."

Nico darted forward, snatching the staff and rushing back to Jason. "Nico-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason"

Jason only sighed, following Nico and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Nico. That was really brave" he whispered, hugging Nico tight, "You got the staff, too. Thank you"

Nico slumped in Jason's hold, letting go his eyes close, "Yeah… Brave…" he muttered, opening his eyes right back up, "Come on, we're going back to the ship."

\------

"I can't just _ask him_ , Hazel what were you thinking!?" Nico asked, hands shaking as his sister along with his other friends pushed him towards the infirmary. 

"We don't even know what you're doing, Nico" Frank reminded, "Hazel won't tell us"

Nico huffed, "I have to ask Will Solace if he's gay" he hissed. "And I have to… do something else if he says yes."

Frank's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you- are you-?" he stopped, as though trying to answer the question for himself. 

"Gay? Yeah. I'm sorry, I thought you knew… Everybody else does" he grumbled, glaring at Percy, who had told Annabeth about three hours after he had revealed it to him. 

"And you like Will Solace?" Frank asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

Nico's eyes widened, "Oh no. No no no no, you won't do anything, Hazel is already trying to make me kiss him- Fuck you weren't supposed to know that" 

Frank's grin widened further, and he took Hazel's place pushing Nico towards the infirmary, "Go get 'em tiger" he said with a little laugh, slamming the door behind Nico while the rest of them watched through the window. 

"Nico? Why are you here, are you hurt or-?"

Nico huffed, "I was kinda playing truth or dare with Hazel and she dared me to come in here and ask you something." he said, his words coming out jumbled in his nervousness. 

Will blinked a few times, but he nodded, "Alright, ask away." he said, sitting on an empty bed while he watched Nico fidget. 

"Are you- uh… Are you gay?"

If Will was surprised by the question, he didn't show it, "No. I'm not gay"

Nico looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time, trying his best to hide his little pout. "I am bisexual, though."

That had Nico's gaze snapping back up. "Oh… Cool." He said, hoping that his voice didn't sound as strained as it felt. "I'll be right back" He squeaked, fishing out. 

"Hazel, this wasn't part of the dare. He's bi, what do I do?" He asked, hands shaking a bit. 

"You still have to kiss him, duh"

Nico whimpered quietly, "I can't-" he said weakly. Nothing in Tartarus was scarier than the idea of kissing Will Solace. 

"You have to." Hazel said with a grin, pushing Nico through the door again, "Have fun!"

Will looked a little bit upset, "Nico- did I make you uncomfortable? I promise it doesn't affect my work or anything… I'm still me" he said softly, biting his lip and looking about ready to cry. 

"Will, no. No no no, you didn't make me uncomfortable, shit, you're so dumb. I'm gay, Will. That's why Hazel made me ask you. Also I- uhm. I kinda am supposed to k-kiss you now" Nico looked down, biting his lip now. "And I'm really sorry, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable and-"

"Then kiss me."

Nico's head snapped up, "What?" he asked dumbly, looking at Will like he had just grown two heads. 

"I'm telling you to kiss me." Will said slowly, taking a step towards Nico, which only served to make Nico want to melt into a puddle of shadows. 

"Shit" Nico whispered, looking up at Will, "Yeah, okay" he mumbled, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Will's neck so he could reach his lips. "You sure?"

Will didn't answer, just leaning the rest of the way in and planting a firm kiss on Nico's lips. When Nico made no move to pull away or protest, Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, pulling him closer in a silent wake-up call. 

Nico was kissing back now, his lips moving clumsily against Will's, but he didn't seem to mind, lifting Nico up to sit on the desk in the infirmary so that he didn't have to bend down anymore. 

When Will finally pulled away, his hands stayed cradling Nico's face, "Not so bad, hm?" he asked softly, one running back through Nico's hair while the son of Hades tried to catch his breath. 

"Please kiss me forever" Nico whispered absentmindedly, smiling at the chuckle he got from Will. 

"Your wish is my command~" And then they were kissing again, paying no mind to the seven that stood outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! 
> 
> Comment any requests!


End file.
